


I'm Not That Petty

by Incandescence_Fire



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Crying Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introvert Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seolhyun - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Pining, Pining Jeon Jungkook, Pizza, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Skinship, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung has a Brilliant Idea, but tae comforts him, flustered jungkook, lots of it I guess, shitty ex, sleep over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescence_Fire/pseuds/Incandescence_Fire
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is not a petty person, but even he has his limits when a certain someone (said someone being that shitty ex that everyone has) calls him out of the blue. But no matter, Taehyung is there, to the rescue!ORJeon Jungkook is love, so much that it's almost pathetic. With a certain boy that makes his whole world spin.





	1. Kinda in Love

“You finished the whole bag of chips!” Taehyung shrieked in outrage as he threw the currently empty bag of chips at Jungkook’s head. “I was hungry, you brat!”

“I’m a growing boy, hyung. What do you expect?” Jungkook laughed as ducked just in time, evading the bag of chips, but unfortunately did not manage to escape Taehyung’s wrath. “Come here, you!” Taehyung flung himself onto Jungkook, wrestling him to the ground, legs firmly straddling him so he wouldn’t be able to escape, try as Jungkook might to wriggle himself free.

“Oh, come on. I have a plentiful stock here, you can just take whatever you like. Get off me!” Jungkook tried unsuccessfully to throw Taehyung off. But Taehyung just pressed his knees more firmly together, digging into Jungkook’s ribs a little.

“Those were the last of the Lays potato chips! And those were my favorite!” Taehyung grumbled but still got off of Jungkook and dragged himself to the kitchen to scrounge for more food.  _He must truly be hungry, or perhaps just bored._ Jungkook mused as he stepped into the kitchen warily, still slightly suspicious that Taehyung had let him off so easily.

Taehyung was in his tiny apartment kitchen, rummaging in the drawers searching for more food, having already set a whole pile of junk food on the kitchen table. “Aish, hyung. I’m going to be broke if you continue on like this.” Jungkook strode over and placed his hands around Taehyung’s neck, leaning his weight onto Taehyung.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Jungkook, a playful smile already spreading across his lips. “It’s been such a long time since we’ve spent some quality time together, Kookie. It’s time we enjoyed ourselves today and I do some catching up with my favourite dongsaeng.” Taehyung cooed mischievously, with a certain knowing look in his eyes that Jungkook couldn’t really decipher.

Jungkook blushed at the nickname, something that only Taehyung has ever called him. _Kookie_. He liked it. More than he should, actually. “Sure, hyung.” Some quality time with Taehyung, alone? Who would refuse that? Certainly not Jungkook. So the both of them, staggering a bit under the weight of their snacks brought over their mountainous pile over to Jungkook’s comfy living room, and set to work. Jungkook liked pretty things, being a pretty thing himself, and  had painstakingly decorated his apartment down to the very last detail, fussing over small meticulous details, because everything just had to be _perfect._ Since he didn’t like to go out anyways, in the end, all that effort was worth it.

His living room itself was a work of art. It looked exactly like your Pinterest dream home, comfy and pretty (of course), in a way that was just so entirely Jungkook. His living room was the best place to hang out, in Taehyung’s opinion and Jungkook really could not disagree. He had a low wooden table decorated with candles Jungkook liked to light, saying he liked the smell, which smelled oddly familiar for some reason, and a soft, white carpet that Taehyung absolutely loved _. It’s so soft Jungkookie! My legs are ticklish!_

A few armchairs and a sofa also stood around the living room, placed in strategic angles by Jungkook for what he claimed was absolute comfort. Taehyung could always be seen lounging lazily on any of the armchairs or the sofa, which was his favorite thing to do, hugging any of the throw pillows on it.

Now, there were several pillows and blankets thrown over the carpet, and a humongous pile of snacks and drinks on the table, as Jungkook and Taehyung settle themselves comfortably on the carpet, with Jungkook hugging a pillow to his chest.

“So, young one, how is life treating you?” Taehyung surveyed him with an air of mock condescending superiority. “Alas, the pitfalls of life can be too hard to bear at times, and there shall be moments when we all fall into the pit of darkness that is negativity and sorrow. Come, my child, as I grasp you in my embrace, so warm and loving!”

This time it was Taehyung’s turn to duck as Jungkook smacked him with the pillow in his hands. “You are older than be by two years, _hyung_.” Jungkook put a particular emphasize on the word _hyung_ , an unimpressed expression written clearly on his young features.

“Well, you know what they say. Older and wiser. So, you should listen to me Kookie! I’m wise.” Taehyung concluded while stroking an imaginary beard. Jungkook tried to hit Taehyung with the pillow again. “Oh my god!” He groaned helplessly, burying his head into the pillow. “How am I best friends with such a retard? I should seriously reconsider my life choices…”

Taehyung paid him no heed, choosing to torment Jungkook even further. “Oh, you know you love me.” He winked and threw  a flirtatious flying kiss Jungkook’s way. Jungkook promptly turned pink and buried his face further into the pillow, hoping Taehyung wouldn’t notice his ears that were surely red by now.

 _That, unfortunately was true._ Jungkook thought miserably. He, Jeon Jungkook, was hopelessly and utterly in love with this boy, Kim Taehyung. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

 

Ah, young love.

 

Jungkook has struggled with his little _crush_ on Taehyung since the beginning of time. Jungkook has been and always will be painfully shy. He could never look anyone in the eye for longer than a second, and then Taehyung came along.

Taehyung, with his wide smile and eyes that seemed to twinkle, and his playful and cunning ways that slowly but surely began to open up Jungkook’s firmly locked heart. Jungkook’s quite a fan of Miley Cyrus, because truer words have never been spoken.

 

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

Yep. That literally describes Taehyung’s dramatic entrance into Jungkook’s life.

 

It’s like Taehyung breathed life into him, ever since they met, but at the same time, Jungkook constantly feels like he can’t breathe whenever Taehyung’s around him. _That’s what love does to you._ Jungkook muses. To Jungkook, Taehyung is the sound of laughter echoing in an empty room, running against the tide into the cold winter sea, the cold water splashing against him that makes him feel so very alive, so now.

Taehyung is a drug, lethal and dangerous, a thrill that sends his heart pounding and makes his breath flutter. It feels like something he can’t live without, because it makes him feel _so, so_ good, but sadly it’s killing him, slowly but surely on the inside. Jungkook’s completely happy to be Taehyung’s friend, completely contented, never asking for more, satisfied to just be with Taehyung. But he doesn’t know how long he can keep this up, because he can’t deny the way his heart will clench, like it’s slowly being squeezed, choking him, whenever images of Taehyung being together with someone else, _loving_ someone else, someone that’s not Jungkook creep their way into his mind.

Jungkook can get high off Taehyung. Because Taehyung’s the one that dragged Jungkook out of his shell all those years ago, pried his way into Jungkook’s life, sending Jungkook into a tizzy. Jungkook is so, so shy, he can barely look anyone in the eye, Taehyung has always teased him about the way he’ll turn bright red whenever a girl tries to talk to approach him. Jungkook has never liked social situations, where you actually have to interact with other human beings. No, no, no. That is totally not Jungkook’s style. Introverted, shy and insecure, he hasn’t had a lot of friends, save for a few close ones, like Jimin.

Jungkook’s terrified of people like Taehyung. Loud, outgoing and social, Taehyung’s the total opposite of Jungkook. Taehyung’s a social butterfly, and the reason why they became friends in the first place was because Taehyung found him, liked him, and adopted him, pronouncing Jungkook his “new friend” from then on. “Don’t even try and run away from me, Kookie.” And Taehyung did that thing where he put his head on Jungkook’s, completely unaware that Jungkook’s heart was beating way to fast to be considered normal.

So, yeah. Looking back, Taehyung’s had him whipped since day one, even if he didn’t know it then.

Yeah, so Jungkook’s screwed, basically.

 _Yeah, you coward, maybe one day Taehyung will find someone that’ll better than you could ever be and forget you, you pathetic loser._ Realising his thoughts are spiraling, Jungkook forces himself back to reality, and tries to pay attention to Taehyung’s blabbering. But he can’t help it, not really.

Because Taehyung’s like the wind that pulls and tugs him into different directions, brings him to lost and mysterious places, where Taehyung manages to uncover parts of himself he himself never even knew were there. Taehyung’s like the wind that caresses his face, messing up his hair. The kiss of the breeze is so intoxicating, so enticing, and Jungkook just follows it, to wherever it may take him.

Jungkook has fallen in love before, is familiar with the sting, the pain that comes with love. But he’s also familiar with the joy and bliss that comes with it, but nothing has ever felt like this before, not even close.

“Jungkookie?” Taehyung’s voice interrupts his haphazard thoughts. “Are you okay? You seem a little down.”

Ah, shit. Jungkook should really give Taehyung more credit. He’s the most oblivious person in the world, yet when it comes to reading people, Taehyung’s senses have always been sharp. “Ah, it’s no matter, hyung. Just got lost in my thoughts for awhile.” Jungkook rubbed his head sheepishly.

Taehyung cast another suspicious look at him. “You sure you alright, kiddo?”  Jungkook huffs, a little petulantly. Yeah, he would be all right, if not for a certain _someone_. But he doesn’t say that, choosing instead to whine, “Don’t call me kiddo! I’m not a kid anymore.”

“How could you say that, Kook?” Taehyung gasps dramatically, putting a hand to his heart, feigning hurt. “You will always be my big baby.” Taehyung puts his head on Jungkook, nuzzling the hair there. And Jungkook let him.

Yeah, didn’t you know that he’s whipped?

“Pfft. I’m not a baby either, Tae.” Jungkook rolls his eyes, faking annoyance and exasperation. Deciding that the conversation had drifted too far and his heart could not take much more, Jungkook decided to steer himself out of these dangerous waters.

“I’m hungry. I need more food.” Jungkook prodded Taehyung with his toe. But Taehyung just looked at him with a deadpanned expression, eyebrows raised. “ _Hyuuuung, please_.” Jungkook continued to whine petulantly, although he knew that it would get him nowhere.

“Yah! Whose food is it that you’re eating? I gave you some out of the kindness of my heart and this is how you repay me?” Jungkook huffed standing up, stomping his feet childishly. Taehyung called after him, “Yah, get me another packet! Mine’s almost finished! Love you too, Kookie!”

Jungkook groans when he’s alone in the kitchen, seriously Kim Taehyung will be the death of him. Making sure to show his displeasure, Jungkook throws the bag of chips onto Taehyung’s lap. “I should kick you out right here and now.” He grumbles. “The jerk that made me get him food even though he wouldn’t get me some.”

Taehyung just smiles condescendingly at him. “But what would you do without me, Kook?” And he just cackles as Jungkook turns a bright red, both of them knowing fully well the truth in Taehyung’s words.

“Aish, just shut up hyung, or I won’t feed you anymore.” Jungkook continued to grumble, ears still a little pink. “Okay, Kookie.” Taehyung continued to mock him in a little sing-song voice, but stopped his relentless teasing after that. Both of them remained like that the whole afternoon, chatting about everything and anything in between, catching up on each other’s lives.

Everything felt so good, natural, comforting. Taehyung may drive him crazy sometimes, but in the end he was that constant, comforting presence in Jungkook’s life that he has grown to depend on, something Jungkook needed to function. Jungkook may have this problematic little crush on Taehyung now, but he’ll get over it, _eventually,_ because in the end, Taehyung’s his best friend. Jungkook _has_ to get over it. He will. At least that’s what he’s told himself for the last few years.

Jungkook shakes these unwanted thoughts out of his head. He’s been thinking about that more often nowadays, drifting off into his own dazed world, wondering how Taehyung’s lips would feel against his, warm and soft, how Taehyung would possessively wrap an arm around his waist if someone else stared a tad too long. Just these simple things made Jungkook go dizzy with desire.

He’ll admit, he wants the thrill of Taehyung leaving marks all over his skin, pronouncing to the whole world that _this is mine._ Jungkook wants Taehyung to whisper filthy things into his ear as he pounds harder, deeper into…

“Oi, Jungkook!” A slap to the back of his head broke Jungkook away from his daydreams, this time a not so innocent one. Jungkook dazedly lifts his eyebrows in question. _Oh, I must have drifted off again._ And judging by the look on Taehyung’s face, he wasn’t all too happy.

Jungkook took a moment to admire this Taehyung, a side of him that seldom comes out to play. Taehyung runs a hand through his hair frustrated, eyebrows creased and dark eyes flashing. The authoritative and clenched jaw as Taehyung tried to rein in his temper, then Jungkook realizes he doesn’t want Taehyung to.

The anger on Taehyung’s was so damn intoxicating, it makes Jungkook dizzy.

“You’ve been so distracted today, what’s up? Is it something I did? C’mon, tell me.” Taehyung cocks an eyebrow, arms folded across his chest. Jungkook continues to stare until he realizes that Taehyung was waiting for an answer. “Uh…” He manages to stutter out, words fumbling over each other. Taehyung still looks unimpressed, if the clenching of his jaw was anything to go by.

Jungkook’s heartbeat started to quicken, as he mentally berates himself. Because the look on Taehyung’s face was driving him crazy with want. But on the other hand, he was so damn scared, rarely on the receiving end of Taehyung’s anger. Sure they’ve fought many times before, their fights escalating to the point where they would crouch behind the furniture, trying to duck the flying objects as they flung anything in sight at each other. Jungkook has been up in Taehyung’s face, yelling and shouting until his ears turn red. But this time, he’s in the wrong, he really did something so, so wrong.

 

He fell in love.

 

  _Get it together, Jeon. It’s just Taehyung, what are you so scared of?_

So Jungkook opened his mouth again, trying to get out a few words. But nothing comes out. Taehyung’s stare on him grows heavier and heavier, until it softens to one Jungkook is familiar with. Jungkook didn’t even realize that a few pathetic tears had welled up in his eyes, dripping down his face, until Taehyung softly brushes them away.

“Shit, Kookie. Didn’t mean to make you cry.”

But Jungkook just cries harder as Taehyung frantically tries to wipe the oncoming tsunami of tears.

“Shh, Jungkook. I’m sorry, please stop crying.” Taehyung gives up on trying to wipe away all the tears and pulls Jungkook in for a hug. Inhaling the familiar scent, Jungkook manages to calm down a little, now feeling a little embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

  _But you don’t understand._ Jungkook thinks to himself, as he nuzzles into Taehyung’s neck, taking in more of the intoxicating scent of Taehyung _. You don’t know._ Jungkook doesn’t want to do this anymore.

Pining sucks.


	2. I'm Not That Petty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets dragged into another one of Taehyung's stupid ideas. He's not really complaining though.

They continue lazing around in Jungkook’s living room like that for a few hours, talking about anything and everything but avoiding the subject of Jungkook’s outburst. Their legs are tangled together, arms and fingers touching, bodies pressed together closely. Their proximity makes Jungkook so happy, he himself initiating a lot of skinship, tracing his fingers all over Taehyung’s hand as he listens to him talk, playfully poking him in the ribs lightly, resting his head on Taehyung’s shoulder as he excitedly tells him about the new coffee street around the corner…

It’s nice like this, comfortable. But he’ll have to face the music sooner or later, and when Taehyung announces that he’s sleeping over tonight, Jungkook realizes that he won’t be able to run away. He’ll just have to come up with something to satisfy Taehyung’s burning questions. But it’s a sure thing that Taehyung won’t let him off the hook that easily.

_It’s your own damn fault, Jeon. Who told you to go fall in love with your own best friend?_

“So, should we order some pizza?” Taehyung asks, already scrolling through his phone. “What do you want?” Taehyung cocked his head to the side, already knowing the answer.

“Hawaiian!” Jungkook immediately squealed, flapping his hands around and grabbing the phone from Taehyung. “Hyung! Let’s order Hawaiian!”

“Hawaiian it is, then.” Taehyung chuckles and snatches the phone away from Jungkook. He doesn’t know what it is with Jungkook’s obsession with Hawaiian pizza.

Jungkook lays his head contentedly on Taehyung’s shoulder, stomach growling just at the thought of delicious pizza. He squirms a little as Taehyung pokes him in the stomach, teasing him about his obvious excitement at the prospect of pizza. This just makes Jungkook even more worked up, whining and hitting Taehyung in the stomach. Jungkook just grins as Taehyung playfully glares at him, mouthing the words _you’re so gonna get it._

In response, Jungkook just sticks his tongue out at Taehyung playfully, rolling himself onto the carpet, completely unaware of what was to come next. Taehyung glared darkly at Jungkook as he hung up after confirming the order. “Yah, you brat. I should just order something else next time.” He teases playfully, knowing fully well that Jungkook wouldn’t eat anything else other than Hawaiian.

And then without warning, Taehyung lunges towards Jungkook, catching him by surprise, and proceeds to tickle him mercilessly. “Tae!” Jungkook’s eyes are crinkled and his bunny teeth are showing. “Stop!” Taehyung has the upper hand, with Jungkook on the floor and Taehyung straddling him. Jungkook tries to push Taehyung off him, but he’s weak with laughter, and so at the mercy of Taehyung.

Finally, Taehyung decides to take pity on him, and stops the torture. Jungkook is still breathless, sprawled on the floor and gives a sigh of relief. “You’re paying.” Taehyung just hollers gleefully. “But I’m the maknae!” Jungkook protests indignantly from his spot on the floor, finally having found the strength to push himself onto his elbows.

Taehyung just raises his eyebrows in mock disbelief. “I decide to have mercy and this is how you repay me?” And after seeing the pout form on Jungkook’s face, Taehyung just cackles. “No way, you brat. You’re definitely paying.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll pay for your broke ass. But next time, you’d better treat me to some beef, Tae.” Jungkook phone is ringing, and he rolls over onto his stomach to see who’s calling. It’s an unknown number.

“Hello?” Jungkook answers the phone politely. “Who is this?”

“Jungkook-ah. Have you forgotten me already?” A sultry voice at the other end of the line makes Jungkook freeze, hand clenching the phone even tighter. He scrambles off the floor to sit on the sofa, heart pounding.

“Seolhyun. It’s been a long time.” Jungkook manages to compose himself, retorting coldly.

“Ah, I see you haven’t forgotten me then. Did you miss me?” Her tinkling laughter sends reverberations down Jungkook’s spine, then fills him with anger, because _what right_ does she have to call him after so long.

“Unfortunately, no.” Jungkook’s reply is short and stiff.

“Aw, why so quiet? Don’t be like that.” Seolhyun purrs, her velvety voice making Jungkook feel like hitting something.

Oh, Jungkook has plenty of unsavory things to say about Kim Seolhyun.

“I’m busy, Seolhyun.” Jungkook nearly hisses. “Unfortunately I don’t have time to entertain you today.”

“Too busy for lil’ old me? That’s too bad. You sure you don’t have time to grab some coffee with me?” Jungkook can just imagine the smirk on her face and it sends hate coursing through his veins.

At this moment, Taehyung plops himself onto the sofa beside Jungkook, a questioning look on his face as he takes in Jungkook’s stiff posture and clenched jaw.

 _Seolhyun._ Jungkook mouths at Taehyung, distaste coloring his features. Understanding immediately dawns on Taehyung’s face before he mouths back at Jungkook. _Bitch._

And without warning, Taehyung snatches the phone out of Jungkook’s hand. “Hello, whoever this may be?” Taehyung’s deep voice laced with barely there anger sends shivers up Jungkook’s spine. Or maybe he’s just imagining things.

“Who are you?” Seolhyun’s voice is cold, sharp enough to cut.

“I’m Jungkook’s boyfriend.” Taehyung shoots right back. “Who are _you_?” At this, every hair on Jungkook’s body stands on end, at least that’s what it feels like and he wraps his knees from where he’s perched on the sofa.

There’s silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. “Oh, so you’re his new man?” Jungkook seethes because he can practically hear the scoff in her voice, imagine the way she’ll throw her hair over her shoulder. He _really_ hates the bitch.

“And you’re irrelevant.” Taehyung’s voice is flat, almost bored. “Please don’t bother Jungkook again, you’re just making a fool out of yourself.” And with that, Taehyung presses _end call._

Jungkook just sort of gapes at Taehyung for a second before directing his gaze towards his feet, big doe eyes boring holes into the surface, looking everywhere except Taehyung, avoiding his gaze.

“Jungkook?” Taehyung’s voice, gentle and soft prods him to tear his gaze away from his feet and look up at Taehyung. Taehyung’s gaze as always is steady, no hint of judgement upon that handsome face.

“So, how come you haven’t deleted her number?” He raises his eyebrows, demanding an explanation that never seems to come. Taehyung groans in despair, face-palming himself, “ _Jungkook._ What’s the number one rule when it comes to exes?” And without waiting to hear Jungkooks answer, Taehyung shrieks, “You’re supposed to _cut off all contact._ ”

“So why do you still have her bloody number saved in your phone?” Taehyung scowls. “She cheated on you _twice.”_ Jungkook grimaces at this statement, although it was completely true. Realizing that Taehyung was waiting for him to say something, Jungkook hurriedly rushed to explain himself.

“I deleted her number! I saw that it was an unknown number calling, otherwise I wouldn’t have answered the call if I knew it was her!” Jungkook protested a little indignantly. Why was Taehyung blaming him?

Seeing that Taehyung was still unconvinced, Jungkook barreled on. “Yes, she cheated on me twice, and once was with Jiminie! How could I not hate her?” Jungkook scoffs, a little smile playing on his lips. “Though I do have her to thank for having such a great best friend.”

Taehyung’s scowl deepened. “I thought _I_ was your best friend.”

Jungkook smirked a little, seeing Taeyung like this. “Yeah, but me and Jiminie have a special bond.” He sing-songed. “I mean we literally bonded over mutual hate of an ex, so yeah, I’d say that’s pretty damn special. A start of a beautiful blossoming friendship.”

Jungkook could have sworn he’d imagined it, but it seemed that for just a moment, a flash of jealousy crossed Taehyung’s face.

 

————————————————————————————————

 

“So, what are you going to do if she bothers you again?” The pizza having finally arrived, Jungkook and Taehyung were settled comfortably on the couch, munching away. Jungkook snorted. “She wouldn’t dare. You seemed to have scared her off pretty well.”

“I don’t think she was convinced though.” Jungkook quirks an eyebrow up at this.

 “What do you suggest?” Jungkook can practically see the cogs turning in Taehyung’s mind.

“Is she following you on Instagram?” And with that, Taehyung whips out his phone like a gun. Jungkook, a little taken aback by the sudden question, just watches as Taehyung scrolls through his followers to make sure. “Yeah, she is.”

“Okay, good.” Jungkook is starting to have a bad feeling about this. What is Taehyung planning?

“C’mon, Kook. Let’s take a selfie.” Taehyung grins at him. “Do you want to get some revenge, Kook? Let hyung help you.”

It takes awhile for Jungkook to fully understand the situation, and when it finally clicks, Jungkook’s eyes widen as he stares at Taehyung. “Are you serious?”

Taehyung smirks, “Why not? Let her and the whole world know you’re mine.” Even though Jungkook knows Taehyung means this jokingly, he can’t help the flutter he feels in his stomach when Taehyung called him _his._

He pushes away that feeling, “I will not sink that low.”

But Taehyung just knowingly cocks a brow and stays silent.

“I’m not _that_ petty!”

But after a moment of contemplation, a grin slowly spreads over Jungkook’s face. “Let’s do it.” That makes Taehyung throw back his head with laughter. “Knew you’d come around, Kook.”

Jungkook’s eyes are bright and shining with mischief. “Let’s shock Namjoon and Jin.” A knowing look that Jungkook misses is in Taehyung’s eyes. “It’ll scandalize them.”

“Gimme your phone.” Jungkook runs a hand through his hair as he hands the phone over to Taehyung. The lockscreen is a photo of him and Taehyung. “Cute.” Taehyung mutters under his breath.

“C’mere. You’re too far away.” And so Jungkook maneuvers himself behind Taehyung, resting his chin on Taehyung’s shoulders.

“Nah, we can’t do this pose. We already have a picture like this.” Taehyung frowns, setting the phone down. “Get over here.”

And so that is how the both of them ended up so close with Jungkook nearly in Taehyung’s lap. Jungkook’s cheeks are set aflame at the close proximity so he buries his head into Taehyung’s shoulder. “A-Are you sure about this Tae?”

“Aigoo, my big baby.” Taehyung coos at the adorableness. “Why so shy?”

Jungkook peeks up as he hears the click of the camera. He tilts the phone to a better angle so he can see the photo better. _We make a cute couple._ As soon as that dazed thought crossed his mind, Jungkook felt like slapping Taehyung, for coming up with this stupid idea, then himself because _what the fuck Jungkook, get yourself together._

“Let’s take a few more and choose which one looks best.” Taehyung announced after the scrutinizing the photo from almost every angle. “I don’t know if this screams _couple_ enough.”

Jungkook’s heart dropped into his stomach. _Kim Taehyung was going to kill him._

“C’mon, Kook. Chin up, it’s a _photo_. You gotta face the camera, see.”

But then Jungkook caught sight of Taehyung’s challenging grin, the slight raise of his eyebrows. _Oh, Taehyung didn’t think he could do it?_ And just like that, Jungkook’s competitive side was unleashed. _I’ll show you, Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook straddled Taehyung’s waist so that he was _really_ on Taehyung’s lap. Taehyung smirked amusedly, leaning back slightly and just watching Jungkook, letting him do whatever he wants. Jungkook leans in closer, only slightly hesitating until the competitive side of him wins, and presses their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s neck.

Taehyung snorts. “What part of facing the camera did you not understand, Kook? Dumbass.” Jungkook scowled and hit Taehyung’s chest, not too lightly. “Just an idea s’all. Besides, you have to admit that pose was cute. Dumbass.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Taehyung rolled his eyes at Jungkook’s brattiness.

“Gimme a kiss.” Taehyung’s eyes lit up, having thought of an idea. “But you still gotta try and face the camera, just so that your face’s visble.”

Jungkook’s mind went totally blank. Taehyung wanted him… to kiss him? Or was this just a dream?

“On the cheek you idiot.” Taehyung huffed out impatiently. “Sheesh, the look on your face. But I’m told that I’m a good kisser, so if you ever up for it…” Taehyung waggled his eyebrows ridiculously, attempting a flirtatious smile.

Oh. He meant on the cheek. Jungkook you idiot.

Banishing more unwanted thoughts from his head, Jungkook leaned in again once more, Taehyung angling the camera properly so that they were both in the shot. Taking in a calming breath, Jungkook softly pressed his lips to Taehyung’s cheek, closing his eyes.

A moment later, a nudge from Taehyung made Jungkook’s eyes flutter open. “This is so damn cute. I ship it.” Taehyung announced with an air of finality, “What do you want to add as the caption? Maybe some cheesy love quote or something?” The thought seemed to amuse Taehyung.

Looking at the photo, Jungkook was feeling a little queasy. “Whatever, you decide.” And with a cackle that only spelled trouble, Taehyung began brainstorming away, leaving Jungkook lost in the dark abyss of his own tormenting thoughts.

 _I ship it? Taehyung ships us?  He ships Taekook?_  Shut up Jeon!

“I’m posting it!” Taehyung announced, “Are you okay with the caption?” Taehyung continued talking, but he processed none of it. Still feeling a little sick, Jungkook leaned back on the couch, averting his eyes from the phone.

But squeals from Taehyung had Jungkook reluctantly turning his head to face the phone screen. “We look so cute, Kook. And now we wait.” Taehyung grabbed the last slice of pizza, and stuffed it into his mouth happily.

Silently, Jungkook prayed to God, or whoever was up there to save him from Kim Taehyung.


	3. Sleep over

“Bingo!” Taehyung hooted from his spot where he was sprawled on the couch. A movie was playing in the background but neither of them were watching.

“Aw, how cute. She liked the photo and even commented. Jealous bitch.” Taehyung was smirking smugly to himself, and nudged Jungkook with his foot.

“Kook-ah, don’t you think I deserve some thanks?” Taehyung pouted, as Jungkook just rolled his eyes, trying to steady his beating heart. “What did everybody say?” Jungkook gave a try at nonchalance, his voice wavering only a little bit, but luckily Taehyung didn’t seem to notice.

Taehyung scoffs, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth. “Jimin swears that he saw this coming, Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung are really happy, and Hoseok is excited, even more than usual. Even the great Min Yoongi expressed his disbelief and happiness upon our ‘relationship’.”

Then, Taehyung cocks his head to the side, a teasing smile already on his lips. “A lot of people seem to think we make a cute couple. What do you think, Kook?”

 _What now? What did Taehyung just ask him? Did he just ask if we make a cute couple? Kill me now._ Stuttering a little, hiding his guilty conscience, “Yeah, we look pretty cute, I guess…” Jungkook trailed off unsurely.

“Yes!” Taehyung pumped a fist into the air, triumphant. “Knew you’d think so, Kookie!” Blushing a little at the affectionate pet name, Jungkook was a little more confident. “Yeah, but I’m way cuter than you, so…” Jungkook’s smile was suddenly cocky, sure of himself, because damn right he was cute.

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.” Taehyung rolled his eyes unbelievingly.

“Ah, it’s about time.” Jungkook burst into laughter, eyes crinkled at the corners as he shoved the phone in Taehyung’s face. “I was waiting for Jimin to call.”

Taehyung threw his head back in laughter, body shaking with mirth at Jimin’s predictability. “Put him on speaker, I wanna hear him too.”

So Jungkook scrambled onto the couch beside Taehyung, pressed answer and held the phone up to his mouth. “Hey, Jimin.”

“YAH! Don’t ‘hey’ me, you brat! Are you and Taehyung really dating? Oh my god, when did this happen? ” Silently shaking with laughter, Jungkook had to bury his head in Taehyung’s shoulder to muffle the giggles. And just to tease Jimin a little, Jungkook cleared his throat and attempted to be serious. “Yeah, we are. Why?”

Jimin swore rather impressively. “Taehyung, that fucker.” To which Taehyung widened his eyes indignantly.

“Why, do you have a problem with us dating, hyung?” Jungkook played innocent, faking curiosity. He wedged a leg between Taehyung’s thighs and pried them open, settling himself comfortably onto Taehyung’s lap. It was more comfortable like this, as he propped his feet onto the sofa happily.

Jimin sighed loudly, and Jungkook smirked. It was well-known that Jimin was weak for the maknae, and would always give in to Jungkook. “No, I’m happy for you, kid. But still…” Jimin continued muttering under his breath, his words too low and jumbles for Jungkook to make them out clearly.

Clearing his throat, voice becoming brighter, Jimin cooed. “But Taehyung adores you, you know. Finally, you guys are together.”

Jungkook blushed a deep shade of red, he and Taehyung were close but to hear Jimin speak like that… Jungkook had to stop himself from burying his head into his knees from embarrassment.

But unbeknownst to Jungkook, behind him, Taehyung was having a full-on panic attack. Things were _not_ going as planned. Stupid Jimin and his big mouth! Taehyung flapped his hands frantically, not knowing what to do. But before it could get any worse, Jimin finally decided to end the call.

“I guess I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.” The suggestive tone in Jimin’s voice made Jungkook want to crawl in a hole and die there. “Have fun!” He crowed before ending the call.

Jungkook threw the phone away from him as if it were contaminated, Turning around and burying his chest in Taehyung’s chest, he whined, voice a little muffled.

“Oh my god, Tae. That was so embarrassing. This is all your fault!” Jungkook smacked Taehyung’s chest none too gently, making Taehyung wince because the maknae seriously did not know the limits of his strength.

Jungkook peeked out from where he stuffed his face into Taehyung’s shirt, cute doe eyes staring at him. “Do you think we should tell them that we aren’t dating?” Jungkook nibbled his lip, something he always did when he was nervous.

“Nah, we should just continue to trick them for a little while longer.” Taehyung answered slowly, a plan forming in his head as a wicked smile spread over his features. Jungkook did not like that smile. It brought back painful memories of stupid ideas and embarrassing moments.

Jungkook deadpanned, trying to stop the evil plan in Taehyung’s head. “Taehyung, no.”

“What?” Taehyung just waved a hand airily. “Come on, Kook. Let’s make dinner. I’m feeling like spaghetti tonight.”

Jungkook snorts. “Can you even cook? I thought you survived on ramen and takeout.”

Taehyung glares at him in return. “I am a fully functioning, responsible adult, thank you very much. I can take care of myself.” And with his nose high in the hair, Taehyung stalked off towards the kitchen, with Jungkook following him to make sure he doesn’t burn down his kitchen.

“Nice to know that you have such faith in me, Kook.” Taehyung smiles wryly as he searches for the ingredients that he needs. “How could you not have spaghetti? That’s like a basic necessity.”

“Nope, that’s it.” He grabs Jungkook’s arm, hauling him out the door and ignoring Jungkook’s protests. “C’mon, we’re going grocery shopping.”

“Why can’t we just order takeout? Or just cook something else if you want to prove your cooking skills that badly.” Jungkook whines pathetically, flapping his arms and not caring if he accidentally smacked Taehyung.

“Oi! Stop it!” Taehyung grabbed Jungkook’s hands and held them there firmly, try as Jungkook might to wriggle out of his grip. “My pride has been hurt. I shall and will cook spaghetti to defend my honor!” With a loud ‘hmph’, Taehyung flung Jungkook’s hands away from him dramatically and stalked off, leaving Jungkook to gape silently at him, before recovering and scurrying after Taehyung.

Really, he should be used to Taehyung’s antics by now. And it was entirely Taehyung’s fault that Jungkook had become as weird as him. Yes, he was definitely the one to blame. He’s a bad influence.

“What spaghetti are you planning on making?” Jungkook decided to humor Taehyung and let him have his way. But if Taehyung’s cooking gave him a stomachache he was going to pay.

“Tomato sauce. You like that, right? Maybe we could have some beef, too. You know, to celebrate our relationship.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, heart beating a little too quickly for his liking. Cursing himself as he fumbled over his words, Jungkook tentatively prodded Taehyung for the answer he wanted. “When are you going to tell them that we aren’t really dating?”

Jungkook braced himself for the blow of Taehyung’s answer, which never came. “Who says we aren’t dating?” Taehyung sends him a ridiculously flirtatious smile and a wink, succeeding in turning Jungkook into a blabbering mess. Way to go, Jungkook.

Taehyung’s deep chuckle interrupts Jungkook’s frantic stuttering. “Really, Kook. You’re so easy to wind up, it’s so cute.”

And that succeeds in shutting Jungkook up for the rest of the walk.

When they finally reach the grocer after what seems like a million years, Jungkook sighs with relief, sagging. The remainder of the walk had been so, so awkward. At least on his part.  Taehyung didn’t seem to mind.

“I usually buy this brand.” Taehyung holds up a jar of tomato sauce. “Let’s play it safe.” After grabbing a packet of spaghetti, they made their way over to the cashier.

The walk back isn’t as awkward, the both of them striking up some stupid, meaningless conversation. They fall back into their usual comfortable routine of skinship, bantering and laughter. Familiarity Jungkook can work with, just so long as he pushes away those annoying thoughts out of his head.

They soon reach Jungkook’s apartment again, and as Jungkook steps into the kitchen with Taehyung following close behind, Jungkook stabs Taehyung in the chest with a finger. “You’d better not mess up my kitchen, Kim Taehyung. Or I swear you’re never stepping a foot in here, ever again.”

But Taehyung, that fucker, just breezed past Jungkook with an air of confidence that Jungkook felt he did not deserve to have in his cooking skills. “Such faith you have in me. Are you going to help me or not?”

“This is not going to end well.”

After a nerve-wrecking process that nearly burned Jungkook’s apartment to cinders, the spaghetti was finally done. Jungkook feels relieved that he managed to get out of it alive with no missing bits and pieces.

Jungkook looked at the spaghetti dubiously. “Do you think it’s safe to eat?”

“Of course it’s safe to eat. Why don’t you trust me?” Taehyung begins scooping the spaghetti into two plates and hands one to Jungkook expectantly. “Go on. Taste.”

“There is no damn way I am eating that. “Jungkook folds his arms across his chest, shaking his head firmly.

“Aw, come on, Kook. _Please?_ ”

Jungkook sighed. There was no way out of this now. Damn Taehyung and his puppy eyes. Tentatively, and praying for mercy, Jungkook took a bite. Slowly chewing, not really believing Jungkook raised his head to stare at Taehyung with new eyes.

“It’s not bad, Tae. Wow.” Jungkook still can’t really believe it, taking another bite.

Taehyung just stands there smugly, with his hands on hips. “Told you. You’ve got to have more faith in me, Kook.” A pleased grin makes its way onto Taehyung’s face. The guy’s so completely and utterly _proud_ of himself.

“Don’t be too proud yet. If I get diarrhea or something, I swear…” Taehyung wrinkles his nose in distaste.

“Yuck, Kook. That is so gross. Could you not talk about shit when we’re eating?” Still arguing, they trod over to Jungkook’s living room and plop themselves onto the soft, soft carpet.

 “Don’t get any sauce on my carpet.” Jungkook side-eyes Taehyung, who is well-known for his messy eating habits, food tending to spew from his mouth, because he’s the type of fucker that talks when he eats, spraying food on everyone and everything. He also tends to get a tad overexcited, food flying from his hands, dripping sauce everywhere.

Taehyung just rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’ll be _extra_ careful.” Jungkook snickers at Taehyung’s tone.

They finish their meal quickly, stomachs no longer growling. “Ugh, I feel so sticky, Let’s bathe.” Without waiting for Jungkook to answer, Taehyung strode over to Jungkook’s bathroom, stripping as he went, leaving a trail of clothes along the way.

Jungkook feels scandalized. Shaking his head and slapping his red cheeks, he also tentatively made his way over to the bathroom. _Get a grip, you idiot._

Taehyung is already in the shower when Jungkook peeks a head into the bedroom. “Taehyung? Are you in there?” Jungkook hollers just to make sure.

“Yeah, you wanna join me?” Taehyung yells to make himself heard over the sound of the shower. The deep baritone of his voice making Jungkook think of impure thoughts, of _other_ things they could be doing in the shower…

“Nah, you go first.” Jungkook clears his throat and yells back.

It’s not long before Taehyung is out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, the drops of water still dripping down his torso making Jungkook gulp down his saliva. Taehyung rummages through his drawers for something to wear and slips it on, a simple white shirt and grey sweatpants.

“Seriously, Kook. How many of these do you have?” Taehyung shakes his head amusedly, gesturing to the white shirt he currently has on, and the dozens and dozens in the drawers.

Jungkook snorts and folds his arms defensively. “What? It’s my style.” He’s very protective when it comes to his white shirts, okay.

“Are you going to bathe or not?” Taehyung makes himself comfortable on Jungkook’s bed, limbs spread. “Hurry up.”

“Kay.” Jungkook also begins to strip, tossing the clothes on the floor. He’ll bring those to wash later. “So messy.” Taehyung mutters disapprovingly.

Jungkook yells over his shoulder. “As if you aren’t any worse.” How _dare_ Taehyung.

“I have a system. I know where everything is.” Taehyung fires back. “Yours is just a haphazard mess.”

“Yeah, but I always clean up my _haphazard_ mess. Eventually.”

 

 

 

 

When Jungkook comes out of the shower, Taehyung is still sprawled on his bed like he belongs there, legs propped up comfortably. “You took forever. And why is your face still oily?” Jungkook looked into the mirror, scrutinizing his face. “I didn’t bother washing it. Too lazy.” Taehyung rolls his eyes in frustration.

“Come on, man. How could you _not_ wash your face? C’mon.” Taehyung rolls off the bed lazily. He rummages through his bag for something, until he comes up with two fluffy headbands.

Jungkook grins cutely before standing in front of Taehyung obediently. Taehyung slips the hairband over Jungkook’s head and brushes back the silky black strands.

And Taehyung can’t help but coo at how cute Jungkook looks with the headband on. “I meant to give you this, but I forgot. You have it.” Taehyung slips the other headband on before dragging Jungkook into the bathroom.

“Do I have to help you wash your face too, or what?” Jungkook mutters, pouting before turning on the sink and wetting his face. Taehyung squishes his cheeks together at the sight of Jungkook being so cute, with that adorable pout on his face.

Jungkook tries to pry Taehyung’s hands away from his bunny cheeks, failing because Taehyung just squished them together more tightly. “Aw, my bunny is so cute.” Taehyung teases him, because it gets Jungkook flustered, letting go off his cheeks and tapping Jungkook’s nose, leaving some soap suds there.

“Oi!” Jungkook flicks some water a Taehyung in return, laughing, because it’s so childish of them. “Don’t do it.”

But of course Taehyung doesn’t listen. He just splashes more water onto Jungkook, laughing when he gets a faceful of it, spluttering. “You’re so gonna get it.”

Taehyung’s eyes widen. “Don’t come any closer.” He tries to maneuver himself out of the bathroom, eyes searching for any possible way out. “If we get the bathroom all wet, we may slip and fall.”

But Jungkook just smirks, his uncontrollable competitiveness overtaking all reason. “You asked for it, bitch.”

Taehyung raises his eyebrows disapprovingly at that. “Language.” Quick as lighning, Jungkook strikes, before fleeing. And Taehyung is left standing in the bathroom wet from head to toe from Jungkook’s attack. Let this be a reminder to never test Jungkook’s competitive side.

Taehyung comes out of the shower, grabbing a towel along the way to find Jungkook on the bed, guffawing over Taehyung’s unimpressed glare. “Oh my God, you should have seen your face.” Jungkook is doubled over, wheezing for air, his face flushed a bright red from laughter. Taehyung decides he likes Jungkook like this. Normally it’s only him that can make Jungkook like this.

“Yes, my beautiful face that you so mercilessly splashed water at.” Taehyung flops onto the bed beside Jungkook, arms spread comfortably. “You are so cruel. How could you do that to me?” Taehyung pretends to clutch his heart in pain.

“You started it first.” Jungkook defends himself, sitting himself up to hit Taehyung on the head. Taehyung winces and rubs his head, scowling up at Jungkook.

“Mm, I’m tired, Kookie.” Taehyung whined, pulling Jungkook towards him, pressing Jungkook up to his chest. “Sleep.” A huge yawn escaped Taehyung as if to prove his point, making Jungkook chuckle.

“You big baby.” Jungkook’s face is filled with fondness, and it’s lucky that the lights are off, and Taehyung can’t see his expressions. “Good night, Taehyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, when Taehyung wakes up he almost _melts_ at the sight before him. Even if he’s slowly dying under the heavy weight of Jungkook. Jungkook likes casual skinship, subtle and friendly. But anything more than that makes him blush, cheeks flaming as he ducks his head trying to conceal the crimson color of his cheeks, all shy smiles and soft voices. But that only seems to happen when it comes to Taehyung, though.

Taehyung was the first one to drag Jungkook, kicking and screaming out of his shell, when he wouldn’t talk to anyone. Jungkook may be a brat to his hyungs sometimes, especially poor Jimin, but he’s still the same Jungkook, shy and soft.

Said boy is currently wrapped around Taehyung, his head on Taehyung’s chest and a leg wrapped around Taehyung. Jungkook’s been working out again, hence why he feels so heavy, hard muscles packed underneath that baby smooth skin. Taehyung’s dying under all that weight, but he’s loving every minute of it.

Jungkook looks so _young_ in the morning light, hair slightly messy and lips slightly parted, tinted a soft red. His dark lashes are fanned out, casting shadows over his cheeks in the soft morning light. His baby face free from any deviousness or brattiness looks so innocent and soft, so in contrast with his usual loud, bratty self and Taehyung wants to kiss him.

Jungkook stirs a bit in his sleep, pressing his face closer into Taehyung’s chest, and for a moment Taehyung can’t breathe, overwhelmed by the peach scent of Jungkook’s hair. He buries his nose into Jungkook’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of _Jungkook._

Taehyung stays there, nearly frozen for what seems like ages, but completely content with just cuddling with Jungkook, staring at him (creepy as that may be).

Finally, the boy stirs some more, stretching his stiff body, eyes blinking blearily to look up a Taehyung. He’s so adorably confused, and Taehyung is so _weak._ It takes all of his self control not to kiss him then and there.

“Morning, hyung.” Jungkook smiled lazily, eyes still half closed. “What time is it?” He yawns cutely, although the scent of morning breath that hits Taehyung’s senses is _not_ so cute.

“Yah.” Taehyung frowns playfully. “You lazy pig, it’s already ten.”

“Let’s go back to sleep.” Jungkook pulls the covers up to his chin, burying his face once again into Taehyung’s neck. “Let’s just stay here.”

Taehyung shakes his head. “No, you can’t do that Jungkook.” When he receives no response, he prods a finger at Jungkook’s cheek. “Jungkook.”

Jungkook whines loudly, thrashing his arms and causing general chaos that nearly pushes Taehyung off the bed. “No, don’t wanna.” Taehyung can literally feel the pout in Jungkook’s voice. Seriously, did he have to be this bratty so early in the morning?

“Let’s just stay here, then. Just for a little while.” Jungkook pleads once again, and Taehyung reluctantly relents. He buries himself under the covers, Jungkook’s arm casually coming to rest upon his waist.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Kook.” Taehyung bops Jungkook’s nose with a finger. “The things I do to put up with you.”

“Ah, but you love me, right?” Jungkook’s a little bold this morning, mind still clouded and hazy, he’s not fully awake.

Taehyung smiles, immediately lightning up his entire face, he seems to just glow. “Yeah, I do.”

Jungkook shuffles closer, big doe eyes now staring at him. “Really? Am I cute enough for you?”

“Sure you are.” Jungkook’s a little less sleepy now, eyes focused steadily on Taehyung. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Taehyung’s lips quirk up into a smile. “Is yeah going to be our ‘okay’?” He lightly teases Jungkook.

“Of course this would come from a guy that cried nonstop after watching The Fault in Our Stars.” Jungkook rolls his eyes at Taehyung, the man who was a gigantic fan. “I can’t believe you make me watch it over and over again every single time.”

Taehyung smirks. “Aha! But you cry every time, too! Admit it, Jeon.”

Jungkook sputters at Taehyung’s audacity. “But at least I didn’t get _snot_ all over you. Unlike a _certain someone_ I know.”

Taehyung hums thoughtfully, pretending to ponder the thought seriously. “Hmm, I wonder who that guy is.”

“Idiot.”

“Yes, but I’m your idiot. One and only.” Taehyung grins, that contagious box-shaped one that had Jungkook grinning too.

“Really? Mine?” Jungkook heart thuds, because what are they talking about so early in the morn-

He doesn’t get to finish the thought when he suddenly feels something warm against his lips. Oh shit, what is happening.

 

Kim Taehyung is kissing him.

 

The first kiss was tentative at first, innocent, two individuals treading tentatively on foreign grounds, unacquainted with each other. Taehyung pulls back to look Jungkook in the eye, and Jungkook is staring back, starry-eyed.

And when Taehyung leans closer for a second kiss, Jungkook kisses back with all that he has. He tries to convey all these feelings into the kiss, the years of crushing on Taehyung, the erratic beat of his heart whenever Taehyung stepped into a room, how he feels like he can’t breathe whenever Taehyung is around, and how his entire world spins with Kim Taehyung in it.

Can a kiss mean so many things? But the way Taehyung kisses him back, longing pouring out of him in waves, desperate and full of want tells him all that he needs to know. They’ve been dancing around each other for far too long, it’s time to end all that ridiculousness.

And so Jungkook doesn’t stop until he and Taehyung are gasping for air, hearts thumping wildly and clinging to their ribcages.

Taehyung leans his forehead against Jungkook’s. “Wow.” He breathes, still slightly out of breath, eyes boring into Jungkook’s. “Wow.”

Jungkook sucks in the air around him greedily. “Wow indeed.”

 

 

 

 

 

They spend the rest of the day like that, playing around in Jungkook’s apartment, hearts fluttering with the start of something new.  They share kisses, lots of small, butterfly kisses that still make Jungkook’s heart pound fast and wild like it’s the first time all over again. These small, tentative pecks of innocence eventually escalate into full blown-out makeout sessions.

They’re lying on Jungkook’s bed, feeling a little sleepy and lazy. “I’m so happy I finally kissed you, man.” Taehyung snuggles closer to Jungkook, casually placing an arm around his waist. “I would have to be old and gray if I had to wait for you to just confess to me.”

Jungkook was feeling a little mortified that Taehyung had known all along about his seemingly not-so-subtle crush. “I can’t believe you knew.”

“Seriously, bunny? You’re as subtle as a punch in the face. With a chair.” Taehyung appraises Jungkook, the idiot.

“Come on.” Jungkook complains, still in denial. “I can’t have been _that_ obvious.”

“We’ll see, babe.”

Jungkook lifts his head at that. “Babe? Am I your boyfriend? I don’t remember a confession.”

Taehyung sighs and rubs his face wearily. “Hey, why do _I_ have to do the confessing?”

“Because I suck at confessing.” Jungkook is still looking at him expectantly. Taehyung cannot believe this boy.

“Fine, whatever makes you happy, _babe._ ” Taehyung runs a hair through Jungkook’s raven locks.

“I like you. A lot. And I have for a long time. So, Jungkook, will you be my boyfriend?” Taehyung’ s voice is lightly teasing at the end, enjoying himself thoroughly as the flush on Jungkook’s face grows steadily.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jungkook holds out a hand to cover Taehyung’s face, looking away.

“Will you?” Taehyung gently grabs hold of Jungkook’s hand and pushes it away.

Now it was Taehyung’s turn to blush, as he waited for Jungkook’s answer, though he already knew what it was going to be. He just needed to _hear it._ With his own ears, just so that he could finally convince himself that it wasn’t all just a dream.

“Damn right I will.” The look on Taehyung’s face made Jungkook dizzy, as he smiled like a fool. Wasting no time, he wound a hair in Taehyung’s  chocolate locks, and kissed him hard.

They were forced to break apart as a phone call disrupted the happy moment. “I hate Jimin, all of a sudden.” Jungkook reluctantly peeled himself away from Taehyung to reach for his phone.

“Jungkookie!” Jimin’s high and bright voice rang through the apartment as Jungkook set him on speaker. “It’s been so long since I last saw you, have you missed me?”

“In your wildest dreams, Jimin.” Jungkook mocked Jimin, a favorite pastime of his.

“It’s hyung to you.” Jimin’s voice is sharper now, and he can literally hear the pout in his voice. “Let’s meet up, I’ll invite the whole gang. Tonight.” They’d been much closer when they were still in university, but now that they were a part of the work force, they time they spent together had become lesser and lesser.

 “I know you’re free tonight, Kook. I checked with your boss already. It’s been so long, everybody is going to be there, so make sure you turn up. See you, Kookie!” Jimin hung up without waiting for Jungkook’s answer, with the hanging threat of murder if he didn’t turn up.

“It’s been so long since I’d last seen everybody in one place.” Taehyung recalls wistfully, “I guess we’re all kinda busy now, aren’t we?”

“It’s to be expected, man. I mean, we’ve all just started work and _I_ for one don’t know what I’m doing in life.” Jungkook groans, stuffing his face into a pillow. “Sometimes I wish I were still a student.”

“Ah, do not despair, young lamb. I have been in your shoes before, and trust me, it does not get any better.” Taehyung just lets out a shit-eating grin, guffawing as Jungkook turns to roll his eyes at him.

“Real comfort, you are.” Jungkook is just about _done_ with Kim Taehyung’s shit. He’s starting to really doubt his decision about becoming boyfriends.

“But Namjoon-hyung and Jin hyung seem to have their life together.” Jungkook adds as an afterthought.

But Taehyung just lets out a derisive snort of laughter. “Trust me, Jungkook when I say that they don’t know how to adult either.”

Jungkook snorts at that, recalling the time that Namjoon ended up setting his kitchen on fire because he wanted to make an omelette. “And remember when Jin hyung called us, screaming because I left some kiwis in his fridge, and he thought the eggs had grown fur?”

“What makes you think that we’re any better?” Taehyung snickers, thinking of the many, many mishaps he had gotten into.

Jungkook shakes his head sadly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you from now on.” And that casual yet serious comment from Taehyung is enough to make Jungkook sputter. Quickly, he changes the subject. “Are we going? We’re going, right? I can’t wait to see them.” Jungkook bounces, thinking excitedly at the thought of meeting their friends.

“Can we swing over to my place to grab some clothes. I don’t really feel like wearing yours.” Taehyung wrinkles his nose.

“Hey! My fashion sense is perfectly fine!” Jungkook crosses his arms.

“Says the guy that still owns dozens of white shirts and only wears Timbs.” Taehyung scrutinizes Jungkook condescendingly. “Admit it, Kook. You haven’t changed one bit.”

“Okay, we’ll go over to your place.” Jungkook sighs in defeat. As much as he loved his own fashion sense, Taehyung was not wrong.

“And let me doll you up a bit, yeah?” Taehyung slyly glances at Jungkook, knowing that he wouldn’t disagree. “Yeah, okay.”

“Yay! Thanks Kookie, gonna make you real pretty.” Taehyung hums happily before flinging himself out of bed and dragging Jungkook with him. “We still have some more time, let’s watch something.”

“Iron man.” Came Jungkook’s firm request.

Now it was Taehyung’s turn to sigh. “Okay, because I love you.” His teasing reply still rang in Jungkook’s ears as he lay his head on Taehyung’s lap, eyes wide and a little flustered.

And so they sit like that throughout the entire movie, Taehyung’s hands threaded in Jungkook’s hair, stroking the soft strands. Jungkook, as per usual was as excited as a little puppy, because Iron Man is his _idol._ And Taehyung can’t help but shake his head at Jungkook’s fanboying.

“Enjoy yourself, bunny?” Taehyung smirks, looking down at Jungkook, to which Jungkook nods his head rapidly and excitedly, smiling to reveal his bunny teeth.

“Why do you call me bunny and not baby?” Jungkook is curious, eyes staring into Taehyung, adorably flustered.

“Do you not like it when I call you bunny?” Taehyung teases Jungkook, knowing exactly how Jungkook feels about it, if his flaming cheeks are anything to go by.

“Well, it’s just that, a lot of couples call each other baby, right? And, we’re a couple, so… It didn’t count just now when you called me babe.” Jungkook trailed off uncertainly, cheeks flushing a magnificent shade of red. “Can I call you baby then? Since I like you calling me bunny.”

The last part was almost whisper as Jungkook’s voice softened, almost mumbling to himself. “Sure, bunny. Anything you want.”

“Baby.” Jungkook tested the word on his tongue, liking how it rolled off smoothly. Somehow it felt different from all the other people that he’s dated. “I like it.”

“You’re so cute, bunny.” Taehyung flashed yet another fond grin to Jungkook. “The movie’s done, let’s go to my place now.”

“Sure.” Jungkook swung his feet off the couch, reaching out a hand to pull Taehyung up. Using a little too much force than necessary, Taehyung was catapulted into Jungkook’s chest, their foreheads knocking together.

“Idiot.” Taehyung ruffled Jungkook’s hair, messing up the already fluffy strands. “Mmm, you smell nice.” Taehyung buried his nose into Jungkook’s hair, before winding his hands around Jungkook’s neck, inhaling the scent there.

“Uh, Tae?” Jungkook was just standing there awkwardly, suddenly not knowing where to put his hands, though he’d been in this position many times before. “S-should we get going?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Taehyung grabs his car keys from the counter, jiggling them as he hummed a nameless tune. “I’ll drive.”

Taehyung’s apartment was a sight to behold. It looked different every time Jungkook went over, courtesy of Taehyung suddenly struck by inspiration to rearrange all his furniture in the middle of the night. You could also never guess if it was going to be a tornado of a mess or spotlessly, flawlessly neat.

Today, thankfully it was clean, otherwise Jungkook would have to wade through piles of dirty clothes, unworn clothes, takeout boxes and socks.

Kim Taehyung, being Kim Taehyung always looked like either he just stepped off a runway, makeup and hair flawless and his outfit on point, or he looked like a homeless person that slept under the bridge and had to beg to food.

Not to mention that Taehyung was _obsessed_ with Gucci. How he afforded all that was a mystery to Jungkook. That rich fucker.

And so, of course, Jungkook ended up being dressed head to toe in expensive labels, with Taehyung favoring Gucci of course, hair styled to perfection, eyes rimmed with kohl and lips painted a baby pink. “Not that your lips aren’t already so kissable, of course.” Taehyung had assured him earlier on.

Finishing up with a spritz of Chanel, Taehyung announced Jungkook fit and ready. “I’m wearing my Timbs.” Jungkook had announced stubbornly, and Taehyung had no choice but to sigh and agree.

They slipped themselves into Taehyung’s Maserati, Jungkook starting to get a little nervous, Taehyung could tell, by the way he wouldn’t stop fidgeting.

“Relax, Kook. Seriously, what’s wrong with you? It’s the hyungs.” Taehyung was puzzled, not understanding Jungkook’s behavior.

“It’s not the hyungs.” Jungkook fidgeted yet some more, squirming in his seat, getting agitated.

Taehyung placed a comforting hand on Jungkook’s thigh. “Then what’s wrong, bunny?”

“It’s different!” Jungkook pouted and made to rub his face before Taehyung caught his wrist firmly. “You’re going to ruin your eyeliner that I so painstakingly perfected.”

Jungkook whined at hit Taehyung repeatedly. “B-but, it’ll be out first time going as a couple, a-and…” Jungkook didn’t finish the rest of his sentence, taking his bottom lip and nibbling on it.

“We’re so going to be the butt of everyone’s jokes tonight.” Taehyung agreed, grumbling. “Just going to have to live with it, yeah bunny?”

“Let’s just hope Yoongi hyung doesn’t open his mouth or we’re going to get roasted.”

They walk in like that, hand in hand into the nice place Jimin chose. It wasn’t too fancy, but fancy enough that Jungkook thanked Taehyung mentally for not letting him show up in his usual ensemble of white tees and ripped jeans.

“Hey, hyungs!” At the sight of the hyungs, Jungkook seemed to forget all previous anxiety and tugged Taehyung along towards the table where they all sat.

“Jungkookie!” Hoseok’s scream came next, as he bounced up from his seat, before pulling Jungkook into a bone-crushing hug. Jungkook lifted him off the floor with ease. His hair was dyed a glimmering silver, a color Jungkook thought rather suited him.

“Still working out, Jungkook? You should come by the studio one day, and let me see if your dance moves are getting rusty.” Hoseok jammed Jungkook’s cheeks together, cooing at the maknae.

“Taehyung-ah!” Now it was Taehyung’s turn to get tackled as Jungkook just watched unhelping, smirking a little as Taehyung’s screams mingled with Hoseok’s, turning to slip into the seat beside Seokjin.

Choruses of greetings welcome Jungkook’s ears as the maknae was welcomed back into everyone’s loving arms. Though he pretended to whine and complained, he secretly enjoyed this. A lot. More than he should. It’s been a long time since he’s been coddled like this, okay?

“I can’t believe you didn’t bother to help me.” Taehyung’s carefully styled hair was a little messy now, and it looked even better than before, if that was possible, in Jungkook’s opinion.

Yoongi, of course, sharp-eyed as ever noticed their entwined hands when they walked in before Hoseok broke them apart, and leaned forward with a menacing glint in his eye.

“I see you two lovebirds have finally gotten together. You finally plucked up the courage to confess, Kookie?” At the reminder of their relationship, everybody immediately became rowdy and loud, everyone clamoring to know the details of their relationship.

“I kissed him. The fucker wouldn’t catch on no matter how many hints I threw his way.” Taehyung announced proudly, before realizing it was the wrong thing to say.

“Hah! Pay up bitch!” Namjoon cackled as he made grabby hands at Taehyung. “You were so confident when you bet that Jungkook would be the one to confess. You couldn’t be patient and wait a little while longer?”

Taehyung groaned, immediately remembering the bet he’d made with Namjoon. “Here’s your money.” He reluctantly threw the wad of cash at Namjoon, huffing.

“And that reminds me.” Hoseok suddenly announced, an evil grin crossing his face. “All of you fuckers pay up the money you owe me. I _told_ you they would get together by this month.” Cackling in triumph as the others slumped in their seats, all of them pulled out their respective amount of cash, with Jimin complaining the loudest. “Really, you couldn’t have waited for a little while longer?”

To say Jungkook was mortified was an understatement. “What the hell? You all _bet_ on me?” He nearly squeaked. He turned to Taehyung, “You traitor, how could you do this to me?”

“How could _we_ do this to _you_? How could _you_ do this to _me_ , Jungkook?” Seokjin glared at him furiously before also pulling out some money and passing it to Namjoon, whose hands were eagerly outstretched.

 “I had more faith in you than this, I _believed_ in you. And you didn’t confess to Taehyung first?”

Jungkook cradled his head in his hands, slumping in his seat. He felt like murdering each and every one of his hyungs. “Hyung!” Jungkook whined into the crook of his arm, before he felt a warm hand massaging his neck.

“Don’t be embarrassed, bunny. It’s all in good fun.” Taehyung crooned as the others crowed in delight.

“Bunny? Aww, Tae.” Yoongi’s eyes were alight with mischief as Jimin reluctantly handed him a stack of cash. “You already have a pet name for him, that’s so sweet.” Yoongi’s normally gruff voice was sickeningly sweet as he batted his eyelashes at Hoseok, motioning for him to also pay up.

Jungkook feels like dying, this is the _ultimate_ betrayal.

“Don’t be angry, Kook.” Namjoon poked Jungkook’s leg when he still didn’t resurface, knowing that Jungkook wasn’t mad at all, rather embarrassed. “C’mon, we apologize.” Namjoon cooed in his ear, coddling him like he used to back in the old days.

“Fine!” Jungkook pouted, cocking his head mischievously. He knew an opportunity when he saw one. “But you guys,” He jabbed his finger at each and every one of them, “Are paying for my meal.”

And with that, Jungkook began to order every expensive meal he could find on the menu.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Taekook finally got together! My lazy ass finally completed this chapter, ^^ Kudos and comments are appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this idea just popped into my head one fine day and I just knew HOHOHO that I was gonna have fun writing this. This is going to be a twoshot, so anticipate it! Hope you like this! XD XD


End file.
